The broad, long-term objectives of this proposal are to understand the effects of post-acute rehabilitation and to improve functional independence among older hip fracture patients. The specific aims are: (1) To conduct an epidemiologic study of the pattern of use of post-acute rehabilitation facilities and the factors associated with choice of rehabilitation locations where patients receive their prescribed post-acute rehabilitation; (2) To examine the factors associated with the short-term and long-term effect of post-acute rehabilitation on functional recovery. The dose response effect of the amount of post acute rehabilitation on functional score will be tested adjusting for patient characteristics and other potential cofounders; (3) To examine the factors associated with Medicare payment incurred due to hip fracture in both the acute and post- acute care setting and to calculate the cost-effectiveness ratio. Hip fracture, a major problem of persons ages 65 and over, causes significant mortality, morbidity, and functional impairment. The loss of functional independence imposes a heavy burden on individuals, caregivers, and requires costly long-term care. Rehabilitation, as a tertiary prevention, is intended to restore prefracture autonomy and functional independence. Previous studies have examined functional recovery among elderly hip fracture patients' who received interventions mostly in inpatient rehabilitation settings. Few studies have examined the effectiveness of post acute rehabilitation on functional outcome in multiple settings (inpatient, outpatient or subacute rehabilitation settings) and take into account the intensity and quantity of rehabilitation services received. The proposed study will use a longitudinal cohort design prospectively to collect and analyze demographic, medical, and psychosocial impacts of post acute rehabilitation on functional outcome and cost. Subjects will be a sample of 300 community- dwelling elders with unilateral hip fracture, who have had a surgical repair (internal fixation, hemiarthroplasty, or total hip replacement), and received prescribed post acute rehabilitations in any one of the predetermined inpatient, outpatient, or subacute rehabilitation facilities. The longitudinal data on demographic, medical, psychosocial characteristics and functional status will be collected through repeated interview surveys and Medicare claims data. The intent is that the results of this study will provide epidemiologic data on choice and utilization of post acute rehabilitation settings, and information on the effectiveness of post acute rehabilitation on functional recovery and cost incurred. Findings will be useful for developing intervention programs to improve functional independence among elderly hip fracture patients.